Cassahontas
by caseyjsaisi
Summary: A crossover of Hanna Barbera and Disney, plus a cute little bunny, come together to tell the story of Pocahontas with Cassandra (from Tangled: the Series) as Pocahontas, who eventually finds herself to struggle between her love for her people and the desire to keep peace.
1. Prologue

_**This is my first crossover.**_

 _ **link to the cast:**_ ** _caseysaisi97/art/My-Pocahontas-Recast-747904916_**

 _ **In honor of Pocahontas' upcoming 23rd anniversary and in loving memory of David Ogden Stiers, the original voice of Radcliffe.**_

* * *

It was 1607 when the sailors aboard their ship to the New World, under the leadership of Governor Sylvester Sneekly, otherwise the Hooded Claw. They were in for the glory, God and gold. They were called the Virginia Company.

Many men had to leave their families, wives and children to join other sailors.

Among the sailors were the tough Fred Flintstone, the laidback Barney Rubble, and the youngest sailor, Flynn Rider.

Then, a man dressed in purple, a pencil thin mustache and red gloves was coming towards the ship.

"Hey, look" chuckled Barney. "Isn't that Dastardly?"

"That looks like him, the old sneaky guy" agreed Fred.

"It is him, Captain Dick Dastardly" said Flynn, eagerly.

"I've heard people say he's a cheater and the wackiest man in the world."

It was certainly true, Captain Dastardly wanted all the glory to himself and he was really a fiend.

"Gee, Fred, is he coming on this voyage too?" asked Barney.

"Barney! Of course he is!" shouted Fred.

"You can't fight Indians without Dick Dastardly."

Dastardly shook his head and chuckled.

"That's right, boopsy" he said as he climbed up a cannon that was being brought aboard the ship.

"I'm not letting you dum-dums have all the fun."

Then, Governor Hooded Claw was the last person to board the ship, along with his servants, the Bully Brothers and his dog, Muttley.

With everyone aboard, the ship soon raised the anchor and set sail for the New World.

Sailors waved goodbye to their loved ones.

Dastardly, however, stared at the ocean and dreaming of all the glory of the wonders of the New World.

But as weeks passed, a rain storm poured upon the Virginia Company.

Sailors were trying to bail out the water and secure the cannons and the sails.

"Watch out!" shouted Fred.

Water splashed on the sailors and the cannons suddenly broke loose.

"Dick, get down here!" called Flynn. "The cannons are coming loose!"

Hearing this, Dastardly frowned.

"Drat!" he growled.

Thinking quickly, he slid down the pole and started barking orders to other sailors.

"Reef the topsails! Steady on your course!"

Then, Dastardly had sailors tie up the cannons.

The storm got worse for the sailors, waves crashed upon the ship and causing sailors to roll all over the place.

Flynn was suddenly swept away and into the ocean.

"HELP!"

"Man overboard!" shouted a sailor.

"Stay your course, he's lost!" shouted Dastardly.

Fred couldn't bear to leave Flynn behind.

"Barney, pull the pins!" he ordered.

"Uh, hee hee hee... OK, Fred!" answered Barney.

He pulled the pins, allowing Fred to tie ropes around his waist.

It was only then when Dastardly noticed what Fred was doing.

"Flintstone! FLINTSTONE!"

But it was too late, Fred had jumped into the ocean.

"Now is not the time to go for a swim!" shouted Dastardly. "Are you crazy?!"

But then, the rope broke loose.

Dastardly had Barney and another sailors help him with the rope.

"Come on, boys! Pull! Put your back into it!" he ordered.

It was only then that Fred was pulled back aboard with Flynn, who was tired from being tossed around by the sea.

"Well, that was refreshing" sighed Fred.

"Well done, Fred" chuckled Barney.

"Thank you, Fred" coughed Flynn.

"Of course, you all would do the same for me."

"Uh, hee hee, hee, sure, Fred" nodded Barney.

Dastardly was crossed.

"What?" asked Fred.

"Flintstone, you numbskull! You weren't supposed to jump overboard!" shouted Dastardly. "That's suicide!"

"Hey! If you didn't rescue Flynn, I didn't have to rescue him!"

Then, Sylvester Sneekly and the Bully Brothers appeared as lightening flashed.

"Trouble on deck, boys?" asked Sneekly.

"Governor Sneekly" gasped Flynn.

"Why, hello, Governor. Flynn Rider fell overboard, sir" replied Dastardly.

"Thank heavens he has been received. Well done, Dastardly."

Dastardly nodded slowly.

Sneekly then approached the other sailors, Muttley followed.

"Gentlemen, it won't be long before we reach the shores of the New World" he announced.

"And remember what will be waiting for us there; freedom, prosperity, the adventure of our lives... and of course gold."

Muttley snickered.

"Oh, dear" mocked Sneekly. "I've said too much. No matter. You are the finest crew that England can ask for and nothing shall stand in our way!"

The sailors cheered, even Fred shouted "YABBA DABBA DOO!"

"Carry on!" Sneekly shouted.

But once he got inside his cabin, Sneekly grunted in frustration.

"I can't believe I said that!" he snarled.

"But, you gave a wonderful speech, boss" said the Bully Brothers said in unison. "They certainly look exhilarated."

"They better be..." sneered Sneekly.

Then, he got into his disguise.

"As the Hooded Claw, I need those witless fools to dig up my gold. Don't I, Muttley?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah" wheezed Muttley.

Outside, Flynn sit as the other sailors started cleaning up the mess the storm had made.

"It's gonna be great, guys" Flynn exclaimed.

"I'll get a pile of gold, build me a house and if any Indian tries to stop me... BOOM! I'll blast him."

"Now, now, don't get too excited, Flynn" said Fred.

"You'll get your fortune."

"Leave those savages to me, boopsy" said Dastardly.

"They won't give us any trouble with me around by cheating. How else?"

The sailors laughed as Barney dressed himself like an Indian, whooping. They all began to sing.

" _ **We'll kill ourselves an Injun**_ "

Dastardly pulled out his sword and stabbed it at a barrel, nearly missing Barney.

" _ **Or maybe two or three!**_ " he sang.

While the sailors continued to sing and started to heavily drink on rum, Flynn watched as Dastardly climbed up a post to a crow's nest.

"Hey, Dick, what you think the New World will be like?" he called to the crow's nest.

"How am I supposed to know?" snapped Dastardly.

"I've seen thousands if not millions of New Worlds, Flynn. How different can this one be?"

The singing continued through the night, ready for a journey that is filled with glory, God and gold. For they are the Virginia Company.

* * *

 _ **To be continued...**_


	2. The World of Cassandra

On the other side of the ocean was the New World, a land of lush villages and beautiful mountains that kissed the sky.

This was the home of the Native American Indians. They were peaceful and lived in harmony, steady as the beating drum.

Their chief was proud and very protective of his tribe.

His medicine man, Feldspar knew everything and acted like the wisdom of the tribe. He was odd looking, but wad very wise indeed.

Among the tribe was Varian, the strongest and bravest warrior with the strength of the bear. He seemed friendly, but he never smiled and he was so... serious for a kid his age.

Then there was Rapunzel. She's quite naive, but that didn't stop her from having fun. She always stays among with her tribe and listens to her chief.

And of course, there's Cassandra, the daughter of the chief.

She often runs off into the forest and plays with her animal friends, Snowball, a sweet but protective white bunny and Rocky, a ever hungry raccoon. And sometimes, Cassandra will visit Grandmother Ruth, a sassy, but very motherly ghost who lives within a willow tree past the river bend.

What these innocent people didn't know was that their lives would soon change forever.

Recently, Cassandra has been having a strange dream.

One day, she was in the woods, trying to figure out why she is having these dreams. It was only then Rapunzel had called her up.

"Cass! Your father is back from fighting the Massawomecks, come down here!"

Smiling, Cassandra smiled and turned to her bunny friend.

"Hear that, Snowball?" she asked. "Father's back. Come on."

The rabbit cheered and followed Cassandra.

But, Snowball heard loud muching.

"Oh, no" he groaned. "Hungry Raccoon is at it again!"

He hopped over to a large berry bush where Rocky was digging through, stealing a basket full of berries.

Angry, Snowball threw the basket at Rocky, making him hiss at the bunny.

"Not funny, H.R.!" screamed Snowball.

"We don't go stealing nature's food!"

Rocky chattered as if to complain that he was hungry.

Growling, the two animals tackled each other and fought.

They were interrupted when they heard Cassandra's voice.

"Boys, quit your arguing and let's go!"

Snowball laughed nervously and ate the berries.

"Yes, ma'am" he answered.

Rocky chattered and ran off.

Cassandra returned to the cliff and shouted to Rapunzel.

"Hey, Raps, could you do me a favor?" she called.

"What's that?" asked Rapunzel.

"Throw your hair to me."

Rapunzel thought Cassandra was crazy, but she did was she was told.

She threw 70 feet of her golden hair to the cliff.

"Come on, Snowball!" Cassandra called.

Snowball came running to Cassandra and climbed onto her back.

Rocky tried to come along too.

"Sorry, Rocky, old pal" apologized Cassandra. "You can't come with me, Father won't allow it."

Whimpering, Rocky ran back into the woods.

Cassandra took a tree branch and slid down the hair as if it were a zip-line and she landed in Rapunzel's canoe.

"Wow" gasped Rapunzel.

"That was amazing, Cass. But what were you doing up there?"

"I was just thinking" replied Cassandra.

"Was it about the dream again? I mean what is it? Have you figured out what it means yet?"

"No, but I know it means something, Raps. I just don't know what."

"Ask your father about it. He is chief after all. He'll give you the answers you need."

"Maybe I should tell Dad."

Snowball nodded in agreement.

"All right, let's go" cheered Rapunzel.

The two girls then rowed their canoe, away from the cliff.

* * *

 _ **To be continued...**_


	3. Cassandra's Dream

_**Sorry about the long wait, I had a pretty wacky two weeks of fun with my family.**_

 _ **Anyway here's chapter 2!**_

* * *

When Cassandra and Rapunzel returned to the tribe, they could hear Cassandra's father giving a ceremony of how they fought the Massawomecks.

"...the battle lasted from the rise of the sun to the dark of night" said the Chief.

"Our warriors fought with courage, but none of them were brave as Varian."

The tribe cheered as Feldspar planted a bear pawprint on Varian.

Cassandra and Rapunzel watched and gazed at Varian.

"Wow!" gasped Rapunzel. "He's so handsome."

"Nothing I can say about his smile" scoffed Cassandra.

Varian was the bravest of the warriors, but he was so... serious.

"Tonight we will feast in his honor" announced the Chief.

The Indians cheered for joy.

Then, Cassandra raced to her father's side.

"Wing-gap-o, father" she greeted.

The two embraced.

"My daughter, seeing you gives me great joy" her father replied.

Cassandra smiled. She was very happy that her father made it home safe.

As they entered their hut, Snowball hopped in after them.

"Ooh, do I love a family reunion!" he shouted.

But then, he was interrupted when Rocky appeared behind him, eating a drumstick.

"Hungry Raccoon, you drive me crazy!" shouted Snowball.

Rocky just continued with his meal.

Cassandra and the Chief did not pay attention to them, but they telling each other what Cassandra's been doing.

"So, Father" Cassandra began.

"For many nights now, I have been having this strange dream. I believe it's telling me something is about to happen."

"Yes" replied the Chief.

"Something exciting is about to happen. Varian has asked to seek your hand in marriage."

Cassandra frowned.

"Marry Varian?" she asked.

Hearing this, Rocky spat out his food and stuck out his tongue.

Snowball, however, liked the news.

"Oh, yes. Yes!" he cheered.

Cassandra looked outside the hut and saw Varian standing in place while his admirers were trying to get him to play.

"But, Father, he's so serious and... too young" she said, almost grossed out.

"My daughter, Varian would make a fine husband for you" the Chief replied.

"With him, you'll be safe from harm. He's loyal and strong. He'll even build a good house with sturdy walls."

Snowball tried to cheer Cassandra up by pretending to be Varian, complete with a feather on his head and painted bear pawprints on his chest.

He hopped on the Chief's head and grinned devilishly.

"Hiya, Cassy, baby" Snowball said in a deep voice.

"I'll be the finest husband you'll ever have."

He tried to kiss Cassandra, but she pushed him aside with a disgusted moan.

The Chief sighed, shaking his head.

"Cassandra, you're the daughter of the chief" he said.

"It is time to take your place among our people. One day, I will not be here and I need you to carry on in my place."

"I know, Father" nodded Cassandra.

"You have to be steady like the river."

Then, he pulled out a beautiful necklace.

"Your mother wore this for our wedding" he continued.

"And my grandmother wore it for her wedding" muttered Cassandra.

The Chief placed the necklace around Cassandra's necklace.

"It suits you" he said proudly.

Later that day, Cassandra just stared at the river.

Snowball and Rocky have joined her, with the latter trying to nibble the necklace before she slapped him.

"Father said that I need to be steady like the river" she said to them.

But the minute the three looked into the water's reflection, three cute little baby otters surprised them.

Snowball screamed!

Rocky ducked behind Cassandra!

Cassandra only chuckled as her animal companions hid with fear.

"But it's never steady at all" she said.

The little otters chirped and laughed along and swam away.

That's when Cassandra needed some guidance.

She jumped into her canoe and swam off around the riverbend.

Questions ran across Cassandra's mind.

 _Should I marry Varian? Should I be steady as the beating drum? Is all my dreams at an end or does the dream giver still wait for me?_

There was one person who would know and it was Grandmother Ruth.

 _ **To be continued...**_

* * *

 ** _Now remember the raccoon is the same raccoon from Incredibles 2 ( wiki/Rocky) . If you haven't seen it, go see it! It's great and good if not better than the first film._**

 ** _Don't forget to favorite and review!_**


	4. Grandmother Ruth

Cassandra arrived at an old willow tree in the middle of the riverbend.

Animals, including Snowball and Rocky, swarmed around Cassandra as she sat on a tree stump.

"Grandmother Ruth" called Cassandra. "I need to speak with you."

A large ghost emerged from the tree and approached Cassandra.

She looked like she was mean, but she was misunderstood even in the time of her death.

"Good morning, Cassandra, my child" said the ghost.

"I was hopin' you visit. And I see you have your mama's necklace on."

Cassandra smiled. Everybody knew she was a lot like her mother.

"Well, that is why I came here to talk with you about" she replied to Ruth.

"You see, my father wants me to marry Varian."

"Varian?" gasped Grandmother Ruth. "Why that boy is too young for you!"

"Yes, I know."

"And if there's anythin' I hate other than your daddy, it's that Varian."

Cassandra nodded. She knew how Ruth was to her father before she was even born.

"My father thinks this is the right path for me" Cassandra continued.

"But lately, I've been having this dream and I think it's trying to tell me something."

Grandmother Ruth got excited.

"Oh, a dream, eh?" she smiled. "Let's hear all about it."

The animals nodded in agreement.

Cassandra was not sure what to say, but she has always told Grandmother Ruth what was on her mind.

"All right" smiled Cassandra.

"Well, I'm running through the woods and right there in front of me is an arrow. As I look at it, it starts to spin."

Grandmother Ruth found this dream unusual.

"So, the arrow spins faster and faster and faster until suddenly it stops."

Then, it hit Ruth.

"Sounds to me this spinning arrow is pointing you down your path" she said smiling.

"But, Grandmother Ruth, I don't understand" said Cassandra, confused. "What is my path and how will I ever find it?"

Grandmother Ruth chuckled, Cassandra's mother asked her the same question before. She was like her mother.

"All you need to do is listen..." answered Grandmother Ruth.

Cassandra listened.

"All around you are spirits, Cassandra. They all live within the earth, in the water and in the sky. If you listen, they will guide you."

The wind blew quietly.

To Cassandra, the wind was a spirit's voice. It sang into her ear.

It was telling her to listen with her heart and she will understand.

"What is the wind telling you?" asked Grandmother Ruth.

"It says something's coming. Something like strange clouds" answered Cassandra.

She climbed up the tree and looked above the skyline to see sails of a ship.

"What do you see?" called Grandmother Ruth.

"I see clouds... but they are strange looking" frowned Cassandra.

* * *

Meanwhile on the ship, the Hooded Claw looked out the window of his cabin.

"Look at it, boys" he sneered.

"Just think. The entire new world will be filled with gold will be for me."

The Bully Brothers were busy preparing Muttley for the New World, but they answered.

"Right, boss" they answered.

"Besides, even if we meet some savages" continued the Hooded Claw. "We'll have to give them a proper English greeting."

Hearing this, Muttley brought in gift baskets.

"No, no!" shouted the Hooded Claw.

"Not gift baskets, you dumb mutt! Just go get your bath ready!"

The Hooded Claw kicked Muttley into another room.

"Rasa frasa Sneekly" complained Muttley.

A loud knock on the door jumped the Hooded Claw.

"Hello?"

"Um, just a minute!" he called.

Quickly as a flash, the Hooded Claw changed to his causal clothing as Sneekly.

The door opened to Dastardly.

"Governor, it's prefect" he said, cheerily.

"We're close to the New World, the water's deep and we can pull right up to shore. I've just assembled a crew ready to go."

"Very well, Dastardly" Sneekly said.

"I'm counting on you to make sure those filthy natives don't disrupt our mission."

"Understood, Governor" Dastardly saluted.

"There's a good man, Dastardly. That'll be all."

As soon as Dastardly left, Sneekly returned to his disguise.

"This is prefect, men" he grinned.

"Dastardly and I are not popular men. He's the most hated captain and I've been called a pathetic social climber who's failed at everything he's tried. If I can get him out of the way, I can have all the glory!"

Muttley was concerned about this.

He maybe Sneekly's dog, but he did like Dastardly.

"Mark my words, boys. When King James sees the gold unearthed, success will be mine at last."

He laughed evilly.

* * *

 _ **To be continued...**_


	5. The Sailors Arrive in the New World

_**To honor of the release of Pocahontas back in June 23, 1995**_

* * *

Dastardly led a crew to go ashore with him. No surprise it was only Flynn, Fred and Barney.

The New World was nothing they ever imagined, but Dastardly chuckled evilly.

He didn't want the boys to have all the fun all right. He wanted it all to himself.

Unknown to them, Cassandra watched the rowboat pulled ashore.

"Who are they?" she asked himself.

It was only then the ship sailed to shore, with Fred, Barney and Flynn to pull it safely.

"Say, uh, Flynn" said Barney. "Tie her up, will ya?"

"Yeah, of course, Barney" answered Flynn.

"Here, Dick, tie off this end."

He threw the end of the rope, but Dastardly wasn't there.

"Wait a minute" frowned Flynn.

"Dick? Dick, what are you doing up there?"

Dastardly was climbing up a rocky edge to reach a large tree.

"Getting a better look" he called down to Flynn.

Once he got to the top, Dastardly smiled fiendishly as he looked around the beautiful view of the New World and its nature.

 _Pity it's a shame to ruin such beauty_ Dastardly thought to himself. _But what's glory without me?_

He felt his heart pounding if it were chanting "Wow! Dastardly, Dastardly, Dastardly! You're so amazing!"

Cassandra was watching within a bush.

She thought this pale faced strange was handsome, but yet he's so selfish and greedy.

Before she knew it, Rocky ran past her and towards this stranger.

"No, no!" she seethed.

Snowball knew what to do.

"Don't worry, Cassy, baby" he shouted. "I've got this!"

He hopped ahead and grabbed Rocky by the tail, trying to pull him back.

"C'mon! Get back here!"

But Snowball lost grip and went flying back into the bushes, accidentally sending Rocky towards Dastardly.

"HEY!" shouted Dastardly, pulling out a pocket knife from his sleeve.

He looked around...

"Nothing."

But then he felt something furry tickling his neck.

"Huh?"

He looked up and on his head was Rocky, who smiled nervously and weakly.

Cassandra quietly gasped.

Dastardly frowned at he has found.

"Drat and double drat" he mumbled.

"Get out of here, you filthy animal! Shoo, shoo!"

However, Rocky started sniffing around Dastardly's coat.

"What?" he asked.

"What are you- Oh, I get it. You're hungry."

He pulled out a small cookie.

"Come on. It's food. Come on, come on."

The animal didn't budge.

"Come on! TAKE IT OR NOT?!"

Rocky immediately snatched the cookie and started eating.

"Oh, you like them, eh?" Dastardly asked.

Rocky nodded and begged for more.

"All right, all right, you greedy thing" complained Dastardly. "Try not to eat too much. Chocolate chips aren't good for you."

Seeing what's happening, Cassandra was confused.

 _If that stranger is so filled with greed, why is he being so nice to Rocky?_

Rocky then called to Cassandra.

"You have a friend back there?" asked Dastardly, almost grinning evilly.

Hearing this, Cassandra backed away in fear.

Dastardly approached the bush, with his pocket knife.

But before he can pull the branches of the bush, Snowball jumped out and attacked Dastardly.

"Jab, jab, jab! Body blow, body blow!" shouted Snowball.

Dastardly was knocked to the ground with the white bunny attacking him.

"Get off me, you fur ball!" growled Dastardly. "Drat! Drat! Drat and triple drat!"

As he tried to fight back, Dastardly's bag of food spilled, which Rocky started to eat.

Down below, Fred and Barney gasped.

"Flynn, get Dastardly and tell him the governor is coming to shore!" Fred ordered.

"Hey, Dick! Get down here!" called Flynn. "The Governor is coming to shore!"

Hearing this, Dastardly knew it was time to go away.

"All right! All right!" he snapped at Snowball. "I'm going, I'm going!"

As he run off, Cassandra stood up from her hiding place and chuckled.

"He won't be back for a while, baby" added Snowball.

* * *

 _ **To be continued...**_


	6. Mine, Mine, Mine

_**Finally, I get to place the songs into the fanfiction. I will place Colors of the Wind, but I'm not sure of the other songs.**_

 _ **All songs belong to Disney.**_

* * *

Cassandra had spread the word of the sailors' arrival to her tribe.

The Indians reacted with curiosity and started to question about them.

The Chief had them gathered for a council meeting. They wanted to know more of these strangers.

"Feldspar... what do you see?" asked the Chief.

Using a bowl, Feldspar took a piece of Dastardly's coat (thanks to Snowball) Cassandra had given him and some gunpowder found by Varian.

Feldspar chanted several times until he was able to get smoke to rise into the air.

The smoke took the form of the soldiers.

"These, my brothers, are not men like us..." Feldspar said.

The tribe gasped and huddled in fear.

Feldspar continued.

"They are but strange beasts with huge bodies that shine like the sun and weapons that spit thunder and fire. Like ravenous wolves, they prowl the Earth, consuming everything in their path."

The Chief did not like the sound of this, but Cassandra cocked an eyebrow.

 _That's not how I saw one of the strangers earlier_ she thought to herself.

All the Indians were scared of the visions they saw, all expect fearless Varian.

"These pale strangers are strange to us" said the Chief.

"Varian, take some men to the river and observe them."

"Yes, Chief" nodded Varian.

Then, Cassandra spoke.

"Father, I wish to do more" she said.

The Chief didn't like the idea of his daughter doing a man's work, but he gave in.

"Very well, daughter. The stranger you saw, observe him, but stay hidden."

Cassandra nodded.

"Let us hope they do not plan to stay" the Chief said.

* * *

But the sailors were planning to stay. Well... some of them.

Sneekly stood in front of the sailors, holding a flag beside him.

"In his name of His Majesty King James the First" he said. "I hereby claim this land and all its riches to name this settlement... Jamestown."

The sailors cheered with joy.

Muttley came running to Sneekly.

The poor dog was covered in curls and a bow on his head.

"Oh, come now, Muttley" cooed Sneekly. "We have to be clean for this New World."

But Muttley moaned and as soon as Sneekly left, he shook the bath water off him and the bow came off. He snickered.

In the shadows, Cassandra carefully observed Dastardly, who was standing brave and proud.

While she wasn't looking, Rocky saw a small bowl of food.

Chattering excitedly, the raccoon ran away from the bushes and towards the bowl. He started to eat.

Unfortunately, Rocky was caught red-pawed by Muttley, who was growling angrily.

Scared, the poor raccoon ran away.

Muttley bark clear and loud for the animal to hear him, as if to say 'and if I ever catch you here again, I'll knock your block off!' and snarled once more.

Sneekly approached Dastardly.

"Hello, Captain Dastardly" he greeted.

"Governor" Dastardly greeted back.

"It appears I've selected the perfect location, eh?"

"Beautifully spoken words, sir"

"And not a savage in sight."

Dastardly gulped, he knew Sneekly would be mad, but he had to know the truth.

"Wait a minute, sir" he protested. "Just because we don't see them doesn't mean they're not out there."

"Oh. Then perhaps you should venture forth..."

"And determine their whereabouts?" Dastardly asked.

"I could, but I've got orders to keep an eye on the sailors. I am the captain of this crew, you know."

But Sneekly wasn't going to give up that easily and thought up a plan to get rid of Dastardly like he planned.

"If you do this, Dastardly" he coaxed. "You can become a hero. Maybe even the new governor."

This made Dastardly's eyes light up and thought of what Sneekly's offer would do with his life.

He dreamed of the glory he wanted, crowds chanting his name and all the gold that matched his greed.

"Oh, all right, sir" agreed Dastardly. "I'll find them."

As soon as Dastardly left, Sneekly chuckled.

"Now, gentlemen" he said to the sailors.

"Until Captain Dastardly returns from his search, I am in charge. So, to work. Klunk, Zilly, you and your men get the ship unloaded."

"R-R-Right, sir" stuttered Zilly, hiding in his trenchcoat.

"You got it... chk-chk-chk… governor" added Klunk.

Sneekly went on with orders.

"Blast, Meekly, you and Smith build the fort. The rest of you boys, break out the shovels. It's time to start digging."

Fred and Barney looked at each other, confused.

"Digging?" they asked.

"Of course" scoffed Sneekly. "What do you think we're doing? Laze about?"

"Well, darn tootin'!" shouted Lazy Luke. "Count me in!"

Then, Luke bounced onto a bed that Zilly and Klunk were unloading.

Sneekly groaned and slapped his forehead.

"Muttley!" he shouted.

The dog ran for the bed and picked up Luke, putting him back where he was.

"Tarnation, Sneekly!" Luke complained.

"Well, I didn't say lay down on the job, Luke, you lazy hillbilly!" Sneekly snapped.

Then, Muttley handed Sneekly a huge map.

"Thank you, Muttley."

The dog barked as if to say 'you're welcome' and ran off.

"We are digging, men" said Sneekly.

"Let us not forget what the Spanish found when they came to the New World... Gold! Ravaging mountains of precious gold! And now is our chance."

The settlers gasped in awe, hearing Sneekly's words.

But Flynn wasn't buying this, he was unsure and a little suspicious of Sneekly.

"Oh, great" groaned Flynn. "Now he's gonna start singing."

And of course, Sneekly started to sing.

 _ **"The gold of Cortez (HIM) the jewels of Pizarro**_

 _ **"Will seem like small trinkets by this time tomorrow**_

 _ **"The gold we find here will dwarf them by far**_

 _ **"Oh, with all you got in ya, lads**_

 _ **"Dig up Virginia lads!**_

The settlers are surprised of what Sneekly wants them to do as he threw shovels and pickaxes at them.

 _ **"Mine, boys!**_

 _ **"Mine every dirt and sand and dig, lads!**_

 _ **"Dig 'til you drop, grab a pick, lads**_

 _ **"Quick!**_

He grabbed Flynn's shovel and dug a shovel full of dirt.

 _ **"Shove in a shovel, uncover those beautiful rocks that gleam and shine**_

 _ **"It's gold and it's mine**_

 ** _"Mine, mine!_ "**

And the settlers went to work, chanting "dig and dig and diggety dig" to themselves.

As time went on, the ground was dug and trees were chopped down.

Time and time again, Sneeky planned his evil plans as the Hooded Claw and imagined what happened once he has found the gold to impress King James.

 ** _"My rivals back home, it's not that I'm bitter_**

 ** _"But think how they'll gasp when they see how I shimmer_**

 ** _"The women at court will be all faint_**

 ** _"The king will reward me, he'll knight me_**

 ** _"NO! Lord me!"_**

Then again, Sneekly would check in with his tiresome slaves to see if his gold is found. As his greed grew, so did the destruction of the forest.

 _ **"It's mine, mine, mine for taking**_

 _ **"It's mine, guys, mine me that gold!**_

 _ **"With those nuggets dug it's glory they'll gimme**_

 _ **"My dear friend King Jimmy might build me a shrine**_

The Bully Brothers and Muttley sang along with them.

 ** _"When all of the gold..._**

 _ **"Is mine!** **"**_ sneered Sneekly.

On the other side of the forest where it was safe from destruction, Dastardly was enjoying the view while scouting for Indians.

 _ **"All of my life I have searched for world like this one**_

 _ **"A feral, more challenging New Land I couldn't design**_

 _ **"Thousands of tricks to pull and I don't plan to miss one!**_

 _ **"In a world I can only claim, a world I can only tame**_

 _ **"The greatest glory is mine!**_

Back at the camp, Sneekly had the boys work harder by the minute.

 _ **"Keep on working, men!**_

 _ **"Mine!**_ " Dastardly's voice echoed in the distance.

 _ **"Don't be shirking, men, that's mine!**_

 _ **"Find a giant lode then mine another load**_ _ **"**_ sang the sailors.

 ** _"Boys, mine, Mine me that gold! Glorious gold!"_** Sneekly belted.

 _ **"Make this island my land! Make the round big, men! I'd help you big, men, but I've got cricks bone to spine!"**_

The longer Sneekly had the settlers digging for gold, the longer Dastardly had been lost in his own world for glory. Both men have gone into a deep obsession.

 _ **"This beauty untold"**_ sang Dastardly.

 _ **"This land I behold"**_ grinned Sneekly.

 _ **"A man can be bold!"**_

 _ **"It all can be sold!"**_

More and more of trees fell to the ground and earth was dug by the settlers.

 ** _"So go for the gold_**

 ** _"The gold is..._**

 ** _"All the riches here_**

 ** _"Mine!_**

 ** _"From this minute this land_**

 ** _"Mine!_**

 ** _"And what's in it_**

 ** _"It's mine!"_** they all sang.

* * *

Later that day, the camp has been nothing but dark and filled with dug holes.

The Indians saw everything.

"Psst! Varian" whispered Big Nose, one of the Indians.

"There's more of these creatures just down by the ridge."

Varian shook his head.

"That's more of a thousand."

The settlers were beginning to feel tired and hungry.

"Sorry, Sneekly" said Flynn. "I found nothing but rocks and dirt, sir."

"Duh... uh, how long are we gonna keep digging?" asked Barney.

"Yeah, we're slaving away!" added Fred.

"For our king and country" interrupted Sneekly. "And I share your pity, but there's better things than complain."

Like Flynn, Fred was beginning to have a strong feeling that something was wrong with Sneekly. Was it a screw loose in his head? He did not know.

Muttley was relaxing under the sun.

He had used soap as if it were sunscreen and he used tree bark from the dead trees like sunglasses. He even had a poor little bunny (Thumper) serve him tea.

It wasn't until Sneekly shouted at him.

"MUTTLEY!"

The bunny ran off, dropping the cup of tea.

"Rassa frassa, Sneekly" cursed Muttley.

"NO LAYING DOWN ON THE JOB!" barked Sneekly. "YOU DO HELP THOSE SETTLERS DIG!"

Hearing this, Muttley was shocked. He was going to work with the people that he and his master are trying to control?

The dog cursed again.

"Rassa frassa slave driver."

But when Muttley was about to join the settlers, he saw one of the Indians.

He yelped and tugged on Sneekly's coat.

"What do you want, you rotten old dog?" he asked.

Muttley pointed at the hiding Varian and Big Nose.

"SAVAGES!" screamed Sneekly.

"It's an ambush!" cried Lazy Luke.

"Arm yourselves! Make sure every man has a musket! Shoot!" Sneekly ordered.

Muttley ran for a musket, but realized he had a broom in his paws.

Snickering as always, the dog aimed his broom at Flynn as he passed by and imitated a gun sound.

"Bang, bang, bang!"

Flynn yelped and accidentally shot his musket at a tree, nearly missing Sneekly's head.

Muttley snickered.

"Not me, you idiot! The savages!" growled Sneekly.

"It wasn't me, sir" pleaded Flynn. "Muttley did it."

"Muttley! Can't you do anything right?!"

Whimpering, Muttley ran off.

The battle went on, it was man to man. It wasn't until one of the settlers shot Quirin, Varian's father in the leg.

"Father!" cried Varian.

Fred was about to put Quirin out of his misery until Varian pushed him down.

The warriors had to retreat and help the wounded Quirin.

"Whaddya we do, Varian?" asked Shorty.

"Back to the village" ordered Varian.

The settlers cheered, thinking they have won.

"Aw, shut up, you nincompoops!" shouted Sheekly.

"They'll be coming back soon. But for now, back to the camp, bring the cannons and build that fort!"

Then, Sneekly turned to his lazy dog.

"As for you, Muttley…"

"Huh?" groaned Muttley.

"Learn to be obedient for once in your life. Keep this up and we'll have you thrown into the woods with Dastardly."

Muttley moaned. But he knew, he was a bad boy.

* * *

Back in the village, Feldspar was checking on Quirin.

"I knew it" frowned the Chief. "These white beasts invade our land, and now this..."

But to no avail, Feldspar shook his head.

"There's no point" he said sadly. "This wound is stranger than the wounds I've faced before in my entire life."

Once Quirin passed out, the Chief was enraged. He knew that his people would have to fight these enemies with every village in their nation to help them fight. Then, he spoke with the other villagers.

"These white men are dangerous! Whatever you do, stay hidden and don't go far from our village! No one is to go near them!"

* * *

 _ **To be continued...**_


	7. Cassandra and Dastardly Meet

While the two enemies were planning to protect themselves, Dastardly sat by the waterfall, putting his aching feet in the water.

It was too cold, but he didn't care at all.

He was working hard, searching for any Indians in sight. But no luck.

Lucky for him, he made a trap for if they pass by the falls, he'll get one for sure.

"They'll ever know what crashed them" laughed Dastardly.

The only con was he didn't know that Cassandra had been watching him.

So, she quietly walked to the trap, stepped on a rock...

Nothing happened.

Dastardly quickly went over to the trap, but when he pulled on a rope...

A rock landed on a log, which sent Dastardly flying into the pond and a hand-made cage fell on top of him.

"Drat, drat and double drat!" he grumbled.

Then, he was approached by someone.

It was Cassandra.

The two just simply stared at each other, neither of them ever breathed.

All Cassandra saw was a man who was different from her people. He was evil looking, but he didn't seem harmful.

And all Dastardly ever saw was a woman who was beautiful and was different from the savages he ever fought in his life.

Cassandra wanted to run away, but she was confused of what to do.

 _Should I help this stranger or should I run?_ Cassandra asked herself.

But she remembered what Grandmother Ruth told her: listen with her heart.

Slowly and carefully, Cassandra helped Dastardly out of the cage and onto his feet.

And for once, Dastardly didn't use his weapon. He had dropped the weapon when he stared at Cassandra.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Cassandra" replied the young maiden.

Seeing this, Rocky was amazed. But, Snowball was enraged.

"Oh!" groaned Snowball. "I hate that guy!"

Dastardly briefly smiled, then thought of how he could distract Cassandra.

"I'm Dick Dastardly" he said, in a charming voice.

* * *

For the rest of the day, Cassandra got to know more of Dastardly and his world, learning new unusual names. Same with Dastardly with Cassandra's world.

But unknown to her, Dastardly was really trying to con her with his "charming self" to escape her.

Suddenly, Dastardly felt something in his coat pocket.

"Hey!" he shouted.

Laughing, Cassandra picked up Rocky, who was nibbling on cookies and biscuits.

"So the little food burglar belongs to you, eh?" chuckled Dastardly.

"Rocky!" laughed Cassandra.

Hearing the animal's name, Dastardly tried to give him a hand shake.

"Well then, how do you do... Rocky?"

The raccoon sniffled Dastardly's gloved hand... no food.

"What was that for?" asked Cassandra, curious.

"It's called a handshake" replied Dastardly. "That's how we say hello."

"Oh."

Just as Dastardly showed Cassandra the handshake, Snowball leaped on the pale man and tugged on his collar.

"Yeah, I remember you, fluffball!" sneered Dastardly.

Cassandra grabbed Snowball and placed him aside.

"Sorry" she said. "Snowball just doesn't like strangers. He's a very stubborn little guy."

While the two weren't looking, Rocky stole Dastardly's compass.

"Rocky!" scolded Cassandra.

"No, no" Dastardly protested. "He can keep that, I'll get another one when I return to London."

"London? Is that your village?"

"Oh, yes. It's a very big village with carriages, tall buildings that are bigger than these trees and bridges over rivers."

Cassandra was amazed, she wanted to see stuff like that.

Finally, Dastardly gave up and knew that Cassandra must know about his people.

"Okay, okay" he said. "My people came here on purpose. We're building stuff like that here."

"What?!" Cassandra gasped with shock.

Dastardly explained that they will show her people to live better and properly. They would build roads and better houses.

"What, no! We're happy here!" Cassandra protested.

Dastardly would hear nothing of this.

"Look, you don't know any better" he said rudely.

Cassandra tried to walk away, but Dastardly quickly grabbed her.

"Look, there's so much that my people can teach yours. Over the years, we have improved many lives of savages-"

Cassandra was shocked to hear that word.

"SAVAGES?!" she cried.

"No! I don't mean your kind are savages. I mean the ones my people..." Dastardly tried to explain.

"Let go of me!"

"No. I'm not letting leave until I tell you everything."

But Cassandra started to run through the forest for her canoe at the river with Dastardly racing after her.

"Hey! Don't take it that way!" he called.

Cassandra had already reached her canoe was about to row away, but Dastardly tried to swim after her.

"Savage is just a small little term for one who is uncivilized. Uh, no. What I mean by uncivilized is-"

He suddenly tripped and went under.

Worried, Cassandra jumped in after him.

Afterwards, she brought Dastardly ashore where he coughed out the water.

"When I say by uncivilized, it means..." he tried again.

"It means not like you" Cassandra stopped him.

Dastardly didn't understand.

"Of course..." scoffed Cassandra. "You don't know."

"What?" asked Dastardly.

"Follow me and I'll show you what I mean."

Not liking the idea, Dastardly followed any way.

Cassandra started to sing.

 _ **"You think you own whatever land you land on**_

 _ **"The earth is just a dead thing you can claim**_

 _ **"But I know every rock and tree and creature**_

 _ **"Has a life, has a spirit, has a name**_

Then, Cassandra brought Dastardly to the deepest part of the forest to a family of ducks (Donald Duck, Daisy and Huey, Dewey and Louie).

 _ **"You think the only people who are people"**_ Cassandra continued.

 _ **"Are the people who look and think like you**_

 _ **"But if you walk the footsteps of a stranger**_

 _ **"You'll learn things you never knew you never knew**_

The duckling were excited to see Cassandra and then played (rather roughly) with Dastardly.

After visiting the ducks, Cassandra heard a cry.

 _ **"Have you ever heard the wolf cry to the blue corn moon?**_

 _ **"Or ask the grinning bobcat why he grinned?**_

 _ **"Can you sing with all the voices of the mountain**_

 _ **"Can you paint with all the colors of the wind?**_

 _ **"Can you paint with all the colors**_

Cassandra held out her hand, Dastardly took it and the two followed the wind blowing across the forest.

 _ **"Of the wind?**_

They leapt over the waterfall and then followed a group of rabbits to a cornfield.

 ** _"Come run the hidden pine trails of the forest_**

 ** _"Come taste the sun sweet berries of the earth_**

 ** _"Come roll in all the riches all around you_**

 ** _"And for once, never wonder what they're worth_**

Then, Rocky pushed Cassandra and Dastardly into the river, almost chuckling.

 _ **"The rainstorm and the river are my brothers**_

 _ **"The heron and the otter are my friends**_

 _ **"And we are all connected to each other**_

 _ **"In a circle in a hoop that never ends**_

And finally, Cassandra brought him to a cliff where they stood at the edge over the entire forest from the river to where the settlers' camp and the Indian tribe were.

 _ **"And you'll never hear the wolf cry to the blue corn moon**_

 _ **"For whether we are different beneath the skin**_

 _ **"We need to sing with all the voices of the mountain**_

 _ **"We need to paint with all the colors of the wind**_

When they got back, Cassandra handed Dastardly a handful of earth.

 _ **"You can own the earth and still**_

 _ **"All you'll own is earth until**_

 ** _"You can paint_**

 ** _"With all the colors_**

 ** _"Of the... wind..."_**

After a moment, Dastardly felt like something is much better than all the glory... as if what he needed was compassion and love.

Then, he realized Cassandra has opened up his eyes to the world.

"Oh, Cassandra, it's really wonderful" sighed Dastardly. "I wish we could do this more."

"Yeah, me too" smiled Cassandra.

Just as Cassandra and Dastardly touched hands, she suddenly stopped and heard something.

"What's wrong?" asked Dastardly.

"Drums" said Cassandra, almost unable to speak. "Trouble."

"What?"

"I should not be here. I have to go."

Cassandra ran for her canoe, but Dastardly politely stopped her.

"But- Cassandra, wait!" he said nervously. "I want to see you again."

"No, Dick Dastardly, I can't" replied Cassandra.

"When can I see you again?"

"I don't know. But I have to go."

Cassandra climbed into her canoe and rode off, leaving Dastardly standing alone.

* * *

 _ **Wasn't that fun?**_

 ** _BTW: I changed the lyrics from "For whether we are white or copper-skinned" to "For whether we are different beneath the skin" since Cassandra isn't copper skinned and I needed something to rhyme with wind._**

 _ **To be continued...**_


	8. They Meet Again

For the next few days, the settlers had to build fences to keep anything out.

And of course where Dastardly had returned to the camp, he had to help out.

Once they finished the last wall of their fence, the settlers felt like they'll be a lot safer from those Indians.

"All right!" cheered Flynn. "That'll keep everything out."

But Dastardly was distracted. He couldn't stop thinking of Cassandra.

He was shoveling the mud, humming to himself.

" _Sing with all the voices of the mountain_ " he sang to himself.

"Something wrong, sir?" asked Zilly, nervously.

" _Paint the colors of the._.. No, I make up songs as I work" lied Dastardly.

He didn't want anyone to know of his encounter with Cassandra.

"You've been quiet for quite a while, you know" said Flynn.

To make another lie, Dastardly stamped his foot.

"Drat!" he cried. "I missed all the action!"

"Oh, don't be mad, chief" said Klunk. "We'll _brr wwhhhooo_ the Indians."

Like always, Dastardly didn't understand what Klunk said.

"What'd he say, what'd he say?" he asked.

"He said we'll have our chance to deal with the Indians" Zilly nervously answered before hiding in his trench coat.

Barney couldn't help but be silly.

"Yeah, we'll take care of them like we did before" he chuckled.

Then, Barney grabbed a pick axe and a coat and made himself a warrior.

" _We'll shoot ourselves an Injun, or maybe two or three!_ " he sang.

This made Dastardly gasp and shake his head with shame.

"Oh, no. Cassandra" he said to himself.

"Who?" frowned Flynn.

"Uh, nobody."

Hearing Barney's nonsensical singing, Fred got mad.

"BARNEY!" he shouted.

"Stop singing and start working you rockhead!"

"Aw, gee, Fred" complained Barney. "I was only having fun."

But then, Flynn stepped up to the shovel Fred was holding.

"You know, fellas" he said.

"I don't think it's funny. For days, we've got no gold, we haven't have food and all Sneekly can do is sit in his tent. And nobody has ever wondered what's going on?"

The settlers frowned, unsure what Flynn was saying.

"I have" Fred finally said.

"Yeah, me too! And we're like stravin' to death!" complained Shaggy. "Even Scooby has been stealing from Muttley."

And sure enough, Scooby and Muttley were fighting over a large meaty bone.

"Rhat's mine!" barked Scooby.

"Rassa frassa it's mine!" Muttley snapped back.

Rolling his eyes, Dastardly stomped on the bone, breaking it in half.

"Oh!" gasped Scooby and Muttley in awe.

"Uh, gee, Dastardly, since did you become nice?" asked Barney.

"I don't know" Dastardly lied again. "I guess it hit me."

Then, his eyes widen.

"That's why I'm going to talk with Sneekly."

He grabbed a basket and hummed to himself.

"Dick! Do you know what works better than hitting?" called Fred. "A really big club!"

"Or a cast iron frying pan!" agreed Flynn.

Inside his tent, the Hooded Claw was gripping his head with obsession.

"I'm doomed" he cried in agony.

"No gold when I should be wallowing in riches by now!"

He looked at his maps.

"We've mined every forest, hill and swamp and what do I find? NOTHING! Why, why, WHHHYY?!"

"Hello?"

"Oh, just a minute."

The Claw reverted back to his Sneekly casual.

"Come in" he said, trying to hold himself together.

Dastardly came in, cocking an eyebrow.

"What?!" snapped Sneekly.

"I thought I heard crying" responded Dastardly.

"Speaking of, the boys are hungry and they were wondering when they could stop the mining."

Muttley snuck inside the tent, shaking the raindrops off his fur.

"Sorry, Dastardly" Sneekly said.

"Not until they find the gold. What am I over looking?"

Dastardly could tell that Sneekly was getting worse than he was before.

"Obsession" Dastardly muttered to himself.

"And I also heard that you were attacked by Indians, sir?"

Then, it hit Sneekly.

 _Of course, the Indians_ he thought to himself.

"And why did they attack you, sir?" asked Dastardly, almost nervous.

"It's the gold, Dastardly!" roared Sneekly.

"They have it and they don't want us to take it from them! Well, I'll just have to take it by force!"

Dastardly gulped and backed away.

"Okay..." he said slowly. "Then, I should go arm myself and go get your gold."

He smiled weakly and went outside.

Then, he growled and stomped his foot.

"Should have brought a frying pan!" he seethed before clapped his hands.

"C'mon, Muttley, old boy!"

Hearing this, Muttley followed Dastardly.

Sneekly stared as Dastardly left. He had a feeling something is wrong with Dastardly.

He went over to Fred and Barney's tent, waking them up.

"BOYS!" he yelled. "I think Dastardly is up to something."

"I know why" scoffed Fred. "Your howling cries scared him off!"

"I don't care! Go get him for heaven's sake!"

Barney was nervous.

"But what if we run into the Indians?"

Sneekly laughed and faked a smile.

"What's why weapons are for."

Then, he started getting serious.

"Now arm yourself and get moving or I should have you two fired!"

* * *

Meanwhile in a large cornfield, Cassandra and Rapunzel were gathering food for when the warriors arrive.

Snowball was on "guard duty", trying to keep an eye on Cassandra.

Then, the Chief approached them.

"Cassandra, you should be inside the village" he said. "Now is not the time to be running off, so don't go far."

"Yes, Father" smiled Cassandra.

The Chief smiled back.

The necklace Cassandra was wearing reminded him of her mother. And though she had passed away, he felt her presence whenever the wind moved through the forest and its trees.

Cassandra hoped that someday, their people would look to her for wisdom and strength. And she was honored by that.

"Now, you and Rapunzel shouldn't be out here alone" said the Chief.

Then, Snowball appeared at the Chief's feet.

"Don't worry, captain!" he said excitedly.

"With my cute furry looks and my fighting skills, Cass is safe and sound!"

The Chief shook his head.

"No, no. I mean I'll send for Varian."

Then, he left.

Cassandra then took one ear of corn and placed it into her bag.

"All right. You're hiding something, are you?" asked Rapunzel.

"No, Raps, I'm not hiding anything" protested Cassandra.

"Cassandra, you can tell me what it is. I promise I won't tell anyone. We're best friends."

She was interrupted when Dastardly emerged from the cornstalks with Muttley.

Cassandra jumped with surprise.

Rapunzel gasped with shock.

"It's one of them!" she cried.

Hearing this, Snowball ran to attack Dastardly.

"Muttley, you know what to do" sneered Dastardly.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah" Muttley grunted.

The dog growled at Snowball, who shrieked and ran away.

"What are you doing here?" asked Cassandra.

"I had to see you again" replied Dastardly.

Rapunzel was getting scared and dropped her basket of corn.

"I don't know what's going on, but I'm going to get-"

But Cassandra cupped her mouth.

"Shh! Raps! You want to get me in trouble?" hissed Cassandra.

Then, a voice called out in the distance.

"Cassandra. Cassandra?"

"Who's that?" frowned Dastardly.

"My charmless suitor" groaned Cassandra.

Thinking fast, Cassandra let Rapunzel go.

"Please... don't tell anyone" she whispered.

"What? But why?" asked Rapunzel.

"Because we are best friends."

Cassandra pulled Dastardly and Muttley away from the cornfield before Varian arrived.

"Rapunzel, where's Cassandra?" he asked nervously.

"I- I don't know. She must have gone back to the village, so I haven't seen her" lied Rapunzel.

Varian sighed, rolling his eyes.

"You know Cassandra can't keep running off in the forest. It's dangerous out there. You tell her that, she always listens to you."

As soon as he left, Rapunzel seethed.

"Yeah, right, sure she does."

* * *

That night, Cassandra brought Dastardly and Muttley to the willow tree.

"Rassa frassa incredible!" muttered Muttley.

Dastardly agreed.

"Yes. And to thing we came all the way from London to dig this place for gold."

"Gold?" questioned Cassandra.

Then, Rocky peeked out from the tree roots.

Muttley saw him and growled angrily.

"Ah, ah, ah! Don't!" scolded Dastardly. "He's a friend."

Muttley whined.

As soon as Rocky climbed up the root, he sniffed Muttley.

He chattered nervously.

"It's all right, Rocky" assured Cassandra.

"Anyway, what is gold?" she asked Dastardly.

He tried his place to explain.

"Well, gold... it comes from the ground. Really valuable. Round and shiny. Like this."

He showed a gold coin to Cassandra.

"Funny" she frowned. "Nothing like that is found around here."

"Huh? No gold?" gasped Muttley.

"Nope. Not that I've seen."

Dastardly laughed.

"All this way for nothing" he chuckled. "Those boys are gonna be surprised when we tell them. Eh, Muttley?"

Muttley nodded and then snickered.

"Are your people going to leave?" wondered Cassandra.

"Some of them might" answered Dastardly. "But some of them want a place to stay for freedom from our chief, who is called a king in our country."

"Will you go home?"

Dastardly was taken back by surprise of Cassandra's question.

He thought he could lie about it, but he decided to tell the truth.

"Well, uh..." he began nervously.

"It's not like I have much of a home to go back to. You see, it was long time ago and I was just like you."

Cassandra scoffed. She thought he was lying this time.

"Very funny" she chuckled.

"No, it's true" protested Dastardly.

"I was probably a teenager, almost going on seventeen and that's when I wanted to be an explorer."

Dastardly explained to Cassandra that he was born to a normal family, a loving mother and a hard working father. He had plenty of friends, plus Gargamel who was the troublemaking son of a crabby old witch, in boarding school and he was proud, young student, second top best in the class.

That was until one day on a cold December when it was a snow day, he and his friends were playing in the woods when suddenly a horrible snowstorm blew hard and ruined their fun.

When Dastardly and his friends ran through the storm, one of his friends (Ogee from Magilla Gorilla) fell through the ice.

Since Gargamel and most of his friends left, Dastardly and the Jetson kids, Judy and Elroy tried to save Ogee and by the time they pulled her out and brought her home, it was too late.

"She died from the cold air and she was already freezing to death" explained Dastardly. "There was nothing we could have done."

And because of the incident, Dastardly blamed Gargamel for not helping him, Judy and Elroy rescue Ogee. Then, the two had a fight in which Gargamel had won.

Dastardly was never liked by anyone other than his family and Judy and Elroy.

"It was never my fault that Ogee fell into the frozen lake" he said to Cassandra, a tear rolling down his face.

"I was never taught to recognize one's behavior. I've learn that I can never trust anyone like that again."

Cassandra felt sorry.

"And if the world will see me as a murderer for something I haven't done, then let me be evil."

"No, you're better than that" Cassandra cooed.

"You don't know, Cassandra" argued Dastardly. "You've never met someone who killed a friend."

"Yes, I do."

"Y-You do?"

"Yes. A evil spirited woman posed as my best friend's dead mother and then nearly killed her boyfriend, but luckily he saved her by removing her hair. It turned brown and the woman died."

Dastardly was quite surprised.

"Sure, everyone is different, but we're all the same on the inside" continued Cassandra. "You could belong here."

Dastardly smiled and then he felt like someone was watching them.

The wind was blowing and then he noticed something in the willow tree.

"Gah!" screamed Dastardly. "Did you see that?"

"Did you see something" asked Cassandra, almost laughing.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah" panted Muttley nervously.

Then, Grandmother Ruth emerged from the tree.

Seeing the ghost, Dastardly and Muttley screamed and hid under the tree.

"Cassandra, there's a g-g-g-ghost!" whimpered Dastardly.

"I know" chuckled Cassandra. "You should probably get up and talk to her."

"Don't be frightened, young man" said Grandmother Ruth. "A ghost like me isn't gonna scare you off."

"How can you talk to a ghost?" Dastardly asked Cassandra.

"Anything" she replied.

Still nervous, Dastardly got up and cautiously walked toward Grandmother Ruth.

"Um... hi, uh" he slowly started.

"Don't be shy, come closer" Grandmother Ruth said, using her ghostly arm to push Dastardly a little closer.

She carefully examined Dastardly. Despite his evil look, he didn't seem harmful.

"Well, he's done very little dirty work" barked the ghost.

"But deep down, he's gotta good soul waiting to burst from that hard shell. Quite handsome too. And between you and me, Cassandra, he's better than Varian and has a better attitude than your daddy."

Cassandra chuckled.

"Oh, I like her already" smiled Dastardly.

"I hoped you would" Cassandra responded.

Muttley snickered.

Then, they heard someone shouting.

"Dastardly! Dastardly! Where are you, sir?"

Dastardly quietly gasped.

"Oh, no, Fred and Barney!" he whispered.

"Why is that bad?" Cassandra whispered back.

"They see you with me, they'll kill you."

Then, Grandmother Ruth had an idea.

"Quick, you two!" she said. "Over here beside the tree."

Cassandra and Dastardly quickly hid far as they could, so Fred and Barney couldn't see them. But the two cavemen were getting closer.

Chuckling as if pretending to be evil, Ruth dove into a tree branch.

The branches came to life and picked up Fred and Barney.

"Barney, watch it!" yelled Fred.

"Wasn't me, Fred" protested Barney. "It was the tree."

Fred wanted to laugh, but then the tree grew evil eyes.

"You're right, Barney" gulped Fred. "This place does give you the creeps. We should probably get out of here."

As soon as the tree branches dropped Fred and Barney, the eyes grew red.

"Whatever you want, evil tree, please don't eat us!" cried Barney.

The tree cackled and the wind seemed to howl like the wolf.

"WHO DARES ENTER MAH FOREST!" screamed the tree. "GO BACK! GO BACK! OR YOU WILL BE DOOMED FOR ETERNITY!"

Then, Rocky climbed from the tree and growled. Muttley emerged from under the tree root, his collar was missing and his fur looked bloody and messy.

Both animals growled savagely.

Fred and Barney screamed!

"Run, Barney, run!" shouted Fred

The cavemen ran, scared out of their wits!

"Wait, Fred, what about Dastardly?!" asked Barney.

"He's a big boy, he can take care of himself!" answered Fred.

As soon as they left, Cassandra and Dastardly came out from behind the tree, laughing.

"I'm glad you're on our side, ma'am" Dastardly said to Grandmother Ruth.

Grandmother Ruth emerged from the tree.

"I've been livin' in this willow tree for years" said Grandmother Ruth. "Somebody's gotta protect this ole thing."

Rocky helped Muttley clean up. The "blood" on the dog was actually Indian paint that the raccoon stole from the village at one point.

"Gimme, gimme, gimme" the dog muttered to Dastardly.

"Does this mean you want a medal?" asked Dastardly.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah."

"Oh, all right! I'm not your owner, so here."

Dastardly handed Muttley a medal.

The dog smiled and flew up into the air and floated down like a feather, wagging his tail.

"We'd better get back right now before Sneekly sends the camp to hunt us down" said Dastardly, hooking the collar back on Muttley's neck.

Cassandra was worried.

"When will I see you again?" she asked.

"Meet me tonight. Here by Grandmother Ruth's willow tree" he replied.

Dastardly and Muttley left.

Grandmother Ruth chuckled.

"Well, I haven't had this much excitement in forever!" she shouted excitedly.

"I'm not sure about this" said Cassandra. "I was told that we aren't supposed to go near the strangers, so I shouldn't be seeing him again."

"What do you mean, Cass? I wanna see him again."

Cassandra then cleaned Rocky's fur as she thought of it. It seems like something is telling her that it's the right thing to see Dastardly again. Perhaps maybe it's...

"My dream?" Cassandra said out loud. "Grandmother Ruth, do you think he's the one that the spinning arrow was pointing to?"

Grandmother Ruth only smiled.

* * *

 _ **To be continued...**_


	9. Dastardly Confronts Sneekly

It was nearly sunset and as Cassandra returned to the village, she heard a voice.

"The warriors are here!"

"Oh, no" she gasped.

She watched as her father greeted another tribe leader until she bumped into Rapunzel.

"Sorry, Raps" Cassandra apologized.

"Cassandra, are you crazy?" snapped Rapunzel. "What were you doing with that thing?"

"What thing?"

"You know. One of those pale men."

"I'd rather not..."

They were interrupted by Varian, who approached Cassandra.

"There you are, Cass" he said in relief. "See? Now, we can destroy those white demons."

Worried, Cassandra approached her father.

"Father, I have to speak with you" she said.

"Not now, daughter" the Chief said firmly. "The council is gathering."

"But we don't have to fight them!" protested Cassandra.

"There must be a better way. Maybe we should try talking to them."

"They do not want to talk!"

"But if one of them did want to, you would listen to him, wouldn't you?"

The Chief stopped for a moment and held a hand under Cassandra's chin.

"Of course I would" he said softly. "But it is not that simple."

Cassandra sighed as her father joined the council.

* * *

Meanwhile, Dastardly was on his way to return to the camp with Muttley close behind him.

Rocky, having to come along for the ride, rode on Muttley's back.

He didn't mind that a bit since the two started to become best of friends since both Cassandra and Dastardly got them to stop fighting.

But as soon as Dastardly approached the camp, Flynn gasped and aimed his weapon at him.

"Easy, Flynn!" shouted Dastardly. "It's me."

Rocky yelped and played dead on Muttley's back.

Getting the idea, Muttley gently picked up the raccoon in his mouth and dragged him along.

"Oh, Dick" sighed Flynn. "I almost got you killed."

Dastardly shook his head.

"Not like that, you couldn't" he said. "Just remember when you shoot, keep both of your eyes open."

"Right."

Then, the two heard a loud bellowing roar.

"DASTARDLY! Where have you been?"

"Oh, it's you, Mr. Sneekly" Dastardly gasped. "I was scouting the terrain of the land, sir."

Sneekly was only half dressed as his usual formal suit, half in his hat as the Hooded Claw.

"Excellent" he said. "Then, I suppose you know the whereabouts of the Indians?"

"Not really."

"Blast!" growled Sneekly. "We need information for the battle."

"Oh, really?" Dastardly giggled, like a school girl. "Who are we battling?"

"We'll eliminate the savages once and for all."

Then, Dastardly knew he couldn't keep his friendship with Cassandra as a secret for long.

"No!" he cried. "You can't do that. We don't have to fight them."

The settlers were confused.

"Like uh, what's gotten into you, Dick?" asked Shaggy.

"I've been lying to you" admitted Dastardly. "I did meet a girl and she's one of them."

"You _what_?!" gasped Ranger Smith.

"A savage?!" frowned Flynn.

"No, no! They're not savages" said Dastardly. "They can help us. You see, they know the land and how to navigate the rivers around the area."

Muttley nodded and showed the entire camp an ear of corn.

"Gee, what is it?" asked Barney.

"They call it corn" Dastardly replied. "It's better than hardtack and gruel. Healthy for you, that's the truth."

But Sneekly wasn't liking this.

"They don't want to feed us or guide us, you idiots!" he growled. "They want to kill all of us! They've got our gold!"

"But there is no gold!" shouted Dastardly.

The entire camp went dead silent, no one even breathed.

"No gold?" they asked in unison.

"No gold" repeated Dastardly.

However, Sneekly was not surprised, he just smirked.

"And I suppose that your little Indian friend told you this?" he asked mockingly.

"Yes... she did" Dastardly said sternly.

"LIES! LIES!" he shouted. "Murderous thieves!"

"No, Cassandra is different" protested Dastardly. "I know she's an Indian, but she's very, very kind and understanding. She's so beautiful."

Sneekly growled and pulled Dastardly by the collar.

"I should have known!" he said. "You have feelings for this savage, Dastardly. Her kind does not belong in the civilized world."

"She's no savage, Sneekly" snapped Dastardly. "The only savage I see is you! You're ruining their land!"

Furious, Sneekly threw Dastardly to the ground.

"This is _my_ land!" he bellowed. "I make the laws around here!"

Muttley and Rocky watched as Sneekly continued to yell in Dastardly's face.

"And I say anyone who looks upon an Indian without killing it on sight... will be tried for treason and HANGED!"

* * *

 _ **To be continued...**_


	10. Sneaking Out

Once night came, Cassandra snuck out of bed and ran for the cornfield until she heard a voice call her name.

"Cassandra!"

"Oh, no" grumbled Cassandra. "Rapunzel."

"Please, Cass, don't go out there" her best friend pleaded. "I lied to you once, don't ask me to do it again."

Cassandra didn't have time, or at least to herself. She had to tell Grandmother Ruth for guidance.

"I'm sorry, Raps" she said. "I have to do this."

Rapunzel pulled her back.

"No, he's one of them!"

"He's not dangerous."

"You'll be turning your back on your own people."

"I'm trying to _help_ my people."

Rapunzel sighed, she didn't want to fight Cassandra.

"Cassandra, look. I'm your best friend. I don't want you to get hurt."

"I won't" Cassandra replied. "I know what I'm doing."

Then, an idea popped in her head.

"Come with me"

"What?!" gasped Rapunzel.

"Come with me and I'll show you how not dangerous the stranger is."

"I don't know, Cassandra."

"You said that I'm your best friend. And best friends stick together."

Rapunzel didn't want to get in trouble, but she knew that Cassandra would be if she entered the forest.

"You go ahead, Cass" she said. "I'm going to get something and I'll catch up."

Cassandra smiled and hugged Rapunzel.

"I knew I can count on you" she whispered.

Then, she ran off into the cornfield.

As soon as Cassandra was out of sight, Rapunzel was worried.

"Oh, I must get help" she said nervously.

* * *

Meanwhile at the camp, Dastardly quietly tip-toed pass the other settlers who were setting by the fire.

"Come on, boys" he whispered.

Muttley quietly followed with Rocky close behind.

"Sneekly would not take us halfway around the world for nothing, you know" said Fred.

"Uh, but, what if Dastardly's right?" asked Barney. "What if there's no gold."

"I don't know, fellas" said Smith. "I used to be an officer and if you ask me, Sneekly has been lying to us since we left London."

"But those savages didn't attack us for nothing" snapped Fred.

Flynn wasn't paying attention.

He had noticed Dastardly passing by.

Getting up, he saw Dastardly and Muttley seek past Klunk and Zilly, who were on guard duty.

Rocky climbed up the fence, but was nervous of jump.

"Muttley, fetch!" ordered Dastardly.

"Right" barked Muttley, standing by the fence.

Rocky chattered nervously.

"I'll catch you" Muttley seemed to say.

Now confidant, Rocky jumped and landed on Muttley's back and the three ran off, just as Flynn watched them leave.

Then, he felt like someone was pushing him.

"Follow him" said Sneekly.

"Yes, governor, sir" answered Flynn.

"I want to know where Dastardly is sneaking off to and if you happen to see any Indians, shoot them."

Flynn nodded quietly and turned to walk away.

* * *

Back at the Indian camp, Varian was sharpening weapons.

Then, Rapunzel came in.

"Varian, it's Cassandra" she said.

Hearing this, Varian stopped and got up.

"What's wrong?" he asked. "Is she all right?"

"I think she's in trouble and I need you to come with me."

Varian nodded and packed a couple of weapons with him before following Rapunzel out into the woods to find Cassandra.

* * *

 _ **To be continued...**_

 ** _This is probably the shortest chapter in the story, but more should be coming soon._**


	11. Skirmish

Cassandra had reached Grandmother Ruth's tree as animals began to run away with fear.

"Cassy, honey, the Earth is trembling" said the ghost, worriedly.

"The warriors are here and they're planning to attack the settlers" replied Cassandra.

Then, Dastardly ran to Cassandra's side.

"Cassandra!" he called out.

"Dick. What is it?" asked Cassandra worriedly.

"You're not the only ones who plan to attack. My men are planning to attack your people. You've got to warn them."

"Maybe it's not too late to stop this. You must come with me and talk with father."

"No, no, Cassandra. I'm afraid talking isn't going to do any good."

"Why not?"

"I tried to convince my men otherwise, but everything about this land has them spooked."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah" agreed Muttley.

Then, Snowball hopped by Rockey's side.

"Hi, y'all! What did I miss?" he asked.

"Sassa frassa rassa dummy" muttered Muttley.

* * *

Meanwhile, Rapunzel and Varian were searching all over the forest, calling.

"Cassandra! Cassandra!"

"Cass, where are you?"

Varian was not afraid, but Rapunzel was nervous. She didn't want to be here, but if she wanted to find Cassandra, it has to be done right.

"Don't worry, Rapunzel" assured Varian. "We'll find her."

But then, Rapunzel stumbled and fell onto the ground.

* * *

"But, Dick, there must be something we can do" said Cassandra to Dastardly.

"I don't know if there's anything we can do" replied Dastardly. "When two sides want to fight, nothing can stop them."

Sighing, Grandmother Ruth gently placed a ghostly hand on Cassandra.

"There's nothing wrong with you and Dick Dastardly, Cassandra" she said softly.

"But... there is something I want to show you. Look."

The ghost flew to the river and placed her finger above the water. Ripples started to form and grow.

Cassandra and Dastardly watched in amazement.

"The ripples" whispered Cassandra.

"What?" asked a confused Dastardly. "What about the ripples?"

Rocky, Muttley and Snowball watched, all eyes widen.

"Don't you see? They are so small, then they begin to grow" said Grandmother Ruth. "Someone has to start them."

Dastardly shook his head.

"They are not going to listen to either of us."

Grandmother Ruth understood, but then she bumped Dastardly into Cassandra.

"Sometimes the right path is not the easiest one to take" she said.

"But only when the fighting stops... can you be together."

Cassandra smiled.

Hearing this, Dastardly realized that Ruth was right.

"All right, you silly woman" he chuckled. "Let's go and work this out with your father."

Overwhelmed with joy, Cassandra hugged Dastardly.

Smiling, Grandmother Ruth flew back into the willow tree.

Muttley realized what was going on and ushered Rocky and Snowball away.

"Hey, where are we going?" grumbled Snowball.

Snowball hopped over to Cassandra.

"Cass, if you touch or even kiss that strange man, I'm gonna-"

He was suddenly stopped by two furry arms.

"Rassa frassa shut up, bunny" growled Muttley, taking Snowball away.

Cassandra and Dastardly soon leaned in and kissed.

Flynn quietly arrived from behind the tree and was surprised to see his friend kissing an Indian.

Varian and Rapunzel have also arrived from behind the bushes, they were shocked to see Cassandra with a stranger.

"Oh, no" gasped Rapunzel. "Cass."

She ran towards them.

"Rapunzel, no!" hissed Varian.

"Cassandra!"

Cassandra and Dastardly broke away, startled.

"Rapunzel, you've made it" smiled Cassandra.

"I was worried about you! And what are you doing kissing that man?!" screamed Rapunzel.

Then, Flynn lost his footing...

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!"

...and fell out of the bushes.

"Flynn!" jumped Dastardly.

All Flynn could say was "uh... hi?"

Rapunzel gasped at the sight of the other man.

She lowered herself to Flynn's level and felt something... different, like love.

"Um, Dick? Why is she staring at me?" whined Flynn.

Then, Rapunzel smiled and helped Flynn on his feet.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Rapunzel" she answered.

Cassandra laughed while Dastardly tried to hold back his grin.

"Rapunzel, did you just met a strange man?" joked Cassandra.

"Well, what are you gonna do?" laughed Rapunzel as she and Flynn kissed.

"Eugene."

"What?" asked Rapunzel.

"My name is Eugene Fitzherbert."

"And you didn't tell me your real name to everybody?!" complained Dastardly.

"Hey, everybody thinks I'm a poor excuse for a soldier."

Dastardly could only mess with Eugene's hair.

"Not to me, Eugene" he chuckled. "Not to me."

Cassandra and Rapunzel chuckled.

"Oh, Cass, you were right" said Rapunzel. "He's not so dangerous."

"Yeah" nodded Cassandra. "Come on, we must tell my father that we can end the fight-"

Suddenly, Varian came out of the bushes and tackled Dastardly to the ground.

"VARIAN, NO!" screamed Cassandra.

Eugene moved Rapunzel to the side, but Cassandra wouldn't give an inch.

She watched as Dastardly kicked Varian off him, only for the boy to swing a millet at him.

"No!"

Dastardly quickly dodged the millet, allowing the weapon to get stuck in a tree.

Varian angrily pulled out a knife and tried to push Dastardly to the ground.

"Do something, Eugene!" panicked Rapunzel.

"But I don't wanna kill him!" Eugene replied.

"You don't have to, just stop him."

Realizing Rapunzel is right, Eugene raced to Cassandra's side and tried to pull Varian off Dastardly.

"Hey! Stop this!" he shouted.

"Varian, leave him alone!" Cassandra growled.

But, Varian threw Cassandra and Eugene off him and continued to struggle with Dastardly.

Eugene knew he had to do something and grabbed his gun, but aimed it up into the air and towards a dead branch.

"Varian, stop! Please!" pleaded Cassandra as she pushed Varian from Dastardly.

Rapunzel couldn't bare it any longer.

Aiming his gun at the air, Eugene remembered what Dastardly told him.

"Both eyes open."

BANG!

The gun fired and it hit the dead branch, but it fell on top of Varian.

The boy tried to hold Cassandra, but lost his grip and fell down to the ground.

"Eugene!" scolded Dastardly.

"Is he-"

"Oh, no" gasped Cassandra. "You killed him."

"No, Cass, it was an accident" said Rapunzel. "He didn't know that it would-"

Cassandra attempt to attack Eugene, but Dastardly held her back.

"Rapunzel, get away from him!"

"Cassandra, please!" begged Dastardly. "It won't help! He was only-"

"HE KILLED HIM!"

Eugene was shocked. He didn't mean to kill Varian.

Then, they heard shouting.

"The warriors" gasped Rapunzel.

"Eugene, get out of here! And that's an order!" barked Dastardly.

Heartbroken, Eugene quickly hugged Rapunzel and ran away.

"I'm sorry, Cassandra" apologized Rapunzel.

Then, the warriors arrived and immediately seized Dastardly.

"Ow! Drat! Drat! And double drat!" shouted Dastardly.

The warriors lead Dastardly away.

Upset, Rapunzel picked up Varian and carried him.

Cassandra followed them, she knew she was going to be in big trouble when they got back.

* * *

 _ **To be continued...**_


	12. I'll Never See Him Again

Once Rapunzel and Cassandra have returned to their village, the Chief was shocked to see Varian's dead body in Rapunzel's arms.

"Who did this?" demanded the Chief.

Then, the warriors arrived with Dastardly struggling in their grip.

They threw him to the ground, in front of the Chief.

"Cassandra was out in the woods" one of them said. "Varian and Rapunzel went to find her and this man attacked them."

The Chief was furious.

"Your weapons are strong, savage" he said to Dastardly. "But now, our anger is _stronger_."

Dastardly tried to swallow his fear, but his eyes were filled with fear.

"At sunrise, he will be the first one to die" the Chief announced.

Cassandra gasped in shock.

"But, Chief, it wasn't-" Rapunzel protested.

Then, Cassandra raced to Dastardly's side.

"Father, please" Cassandra begged. "He doesn't desire this."

"Cassandra, I told you to stay in the village" the Chief scolded. "You disobeyed me. You have _shamed_ your father!"

"I was only trying to help" Cassandra replied. "But we don't have to fight them! He's not like the others!"

"They're dangerous! Do you think I'd want to see my daughter killed by some demon?"

"I'm not a child anymore!"

"Why do you defend for this monster that killed Varian, my daughter?! He's just a pale faced savage, you're the daughter of the Indian Chief!"

"It doesn't matter!"

"Yes, it does! Because of your foolishness, Varian is DEAD!"

Rapunzel could only watch as her friend argued with her father.

"Take him away!" ordered the Chief.

The struggling Dastardly was immediately dragged away by the warriors.

Cassandra was devastated.

She fell on her knees in a trembling heap and started to cry.

* * *

Back at Grandmother Ruth's willow tree, Muttley, Rocky and Snowball were upset.

"I can't believe it, I can't believe it!" panicked Snowball. "He's gonna get killed."

Rocky angrily chattered at Snowball as if to say 'since when did you care about Dastardly?'

"Look, he maybe a strange man, but I wanna see Cassandra happy. And Varian could have been the right guy for her."

Muttley growled at Snowball and started barking angrily.

"Okay, okay. So, Varian was too young for her, but Dastardly is one of those horrible strangers and his kind has killed Varian!"

Then, Grandmother Ruth emerged from the tree.

"You know, boys" she said.

"If you three for once, got along with each other, maybe you can help Cassandra and make things right for her."

The wind blew gently and Dastardly's hat, since it fell off during his fight with Varian, landed in Muttley's paws.

The dog whimpered. In his eyes, Dastardly was a better owner to him than Sneekly would ever be.

Then, he howled a mournful cry.

Rocky glared at Snowball as if to say 'shame on you' and then went to Muttley's side.

The raccoon chattered and placed a paw on Muttley's.

"You mean help Dastardly?" asked Snowball.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah" panted Muttley.

Rocky took the hat and then climbed on Muttley's back.

"Fine, Crazy Raccoon" mumbled Snowball. "But only because Grandmama Ruthie said so."

Once Snowball hopped on Muttley's back, the dog walked far from the willow tree with Rocky and Snowball on his back.

* * *

It was much later when Rapunzel approached Cassandra.

"Cassandra..." Rapunzel started. "Varian was only coming to protect you and I was worried about you."

"I know" nodded Cassandra.

"I thought I was doing the right thing. But when Eugene Fitzherbert came, I knew that you were right and everyone else was wrong about the strange men."

"No, Rapunzel, all this happened because of me."

"But, Cassandra. The tree branch wasn't your fault, Eugene thought he could shoot his weapon in the air to stop the fighting."

"It is still my fault. And now... I'll never see Dick Dastardly again."

As Cassandra lowered her head, Rapunzel felt sorry. But then, she had an idea.

"Come with me" she said.

The two got up and went farther into the village.

* * *

 _ **To be continued...**_

 _ **I'm sorry if this chapter is short, but I'm debating whether or not I should place 'If I Never Knew You' in the story. Please review and help me decide if I place the song in or not.**_


	13. Cassandra Visits The Prisoner

Rapunzel took Cassandra to a large tent guarded by two warriors.

"What do you two want?" one of the warriors asked in a serious voice.

"Cassandra wants to look into the eyes of the man who killed Varian" Rapunzel asnwered.

The warriors looked at each other. They were worried for Cassandra's safety.

"Be quick" one of the warriors replied.

When Cassandra entered the tent, she saw Dastardly, tied up to a pole.

He looked as if he had been beat up horribly by the warriors. His hair was now ruffled up and his coat and gloves had to be removed, revealing bruises from his arms and to his shirt, having to be ripped and revealed half of his bare chest.

Cassandra sighed and then approached Dastardly.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"Cassandra" jumped Dastardly. "Other than being kicked and punched by those warriors, I'm quite fine."

Smiling weakly, Cassandra embraced Dastardly.

"I'm so sorry" she whispered.

"For what?" he asked. "This?"

Dastardly tried to joke a little bit to cheer Cassandra up.

"I've gotten out of worse situations than this, but I can't explain 'cause I don't remember them. I usually forget them on purpose. I was a no good man, remember?"

But Cassandra's eyes were filled with tears.

"I would have been better if we'd never met" she wept. "And none of this would've happened."

 _Oh brother_ Dastardly thought to himself. _I think I went too far._

Cassandra continued to wept until she felt a gentle nudge on her arm.

"Cassandra, listen to me" Dastardly said gently.

"What?" she sniffled.

"I might die tomorrow, though I wish I wouldn't. But if I do, I'd rather die than live a hundred years without knowing you."

Then, Cassandra dried her tears.

But then, Cassandra heard Rapunzel call for her.

"But, I can't leave you" Cassandra sighed sadly.

"Oh, no, you'll never will" Dastardly ensured.

"No matter what happens, I'll always be with you forever."

Then, Cassandra got up and left, knowing that she will really never see Dastardly again.

As soon as she left, Dastardly lowered his head in dispair and regret. He knew he was going to die, but he wished that Cassandra helped him and they could convince her father to stop the war.

* * *

Meanwhile Eugene had returned from the camp, yelling...

"Help! Somebody help! Help!"

His cries woke the entire camp.

"Take it easy, Flynn" yawned Fred. "What is it?"

"It's Dastardly!" cried Eugene. "They've got him!"

"Who?" asked Barney.

"The savages! They took him and dragged him off!"

"How many were there?" asked another settler.

"I don't know. Ten, maybe a dozen."

The Bully Brother heard this and reported to Sneekly.

"It's perfect, boys, just as I planned it" he grinned evilly. "The gold is good as mine."

* * *

 _ **To be continued...**_


	14. Savages

"We've got to save him" pleaded Eugene. "He would do the same with any of us."

"But the savages are dangerous" protested Barney.

"No, Flynn is right" said Fred. "We've got to do something."

"And so we shall!" said a voice.

Sneekly approached the settlers, true, pure anger rising in his voice.

"I told you those savages couldn't be trusted! Dastardly tried to befriend them and now LOOK WHAT THEY DID TO HIM!"

Then, Eugene remembered his encounter with Rapunzel and Cassandra.

"You're wrong about them, Sneekly!" he said, bravely.

"Not you too, Rider!" growled Sneekly.

"I thought they couldn't be trusted, but like Dastardly, I met an Indian who thought we were dangerous. She's beautiful and very caring."

The settlers are confused, but Sneekly was enraged.

"You traitor! If you befriend them, you're against us!" he snapped, grabbing Eugene by the collar of his shirt.

Eugene struggled against Sneekly's grip, but was useless.

Then, Sneekly threw Eugene to Fred and Barney.

"Get rid of him!" ordered Sneekly.

"But, sir, he's only a boy!" argued Fred.

"DO YOU WANT TO BE NEXT?!"

Not wanting to be banished, Fred and Barney sadly took Eugene out of the camp.

"Sorry, Flynn" apologized Barney.

"It will be all right" added Fred.

Sneekly stood on a platform.

"Now, gentlemen, we can't let those savages ruin Dastardly! And I say we rescue our comrade! At daybreak, WE ATTACK!"

The settlers cheered in agreement.

As Sneekly got dressed in armor, he started to sing.

 **"** _ **What can you expect from filthy little heathens?**_

 _ **"Here's what you get when races are a curse!**_

 _ **"Their skin is a hellish red**_

 _ **"They're only good when dead**_

 _ **"They're vermin I say and worse!**_

The settlers joined in, rising their weapons in the air.

 _ **"They're savages! Savages!**_

 _ **"Barely even human"**_ sang Sneekly.

 _ **"Savages! Savages!**_

 _ **"Drive them away from our shore!**_

Eugene could only watch in horror from behind the wall, hearing what Sneekly is saying and turning his friends into monsters.

 _ **"They're not like you and me, which means they're must be evil**_

 _ **"We must sound the drums of war!**_

He could hear weapons sharpening and helmets being put on.

 _ **"They're savages! Savages!**_

 _ **"Dirty shrieking devils!**_

 _ **"Now we sound the drums of war!**_

* * *

On the other side, the Chief and his tribe prepare themselves for war, but Rapunzel watched from her house with worry.

 ** _"This is what we feared_**

 ** _"The palefaces of demon_**

 ** _"The only thing they feel at all is greed_**

Feldspar was putting war paint on all the warriors.

 _ **"Beneath that milky hide, there's emptiness inside**_

From inside the tent where he's held captive, Dastardly could hear the warriors as they sharpened their spears and made their other weapons secure.

 _ **"I wonder if they even bleed**_

 _ **"They're savages! Savages!**_

 _ **"Barely even human**_

 ** _"Savages! Savages!_**

The Chief glared at Dastardly as he sang.

 _ **"Killers at the core**_

 _ **"They are different from us**_

 _ **"Which means they can't be trusted**_

 _ **"We must sound the drums of war**_

Dastardly struggled to break the ropes around his hands, but fails.

The warriors continued to sing.

 _ **"They're savages! Savages!**_

 _ **"First we deal with this one**_

 ** _"Then we'll summon the drums of war_**

At the settler's camp, Sneekly armed them with swords.

 _ **"Savages! Savages!**_

Fred was put in charge of training settlers to properly attack Indians with swords.

"Let's go get a few, men!" he shouted.

Both sides, like a wildfire, their anger and hatred for reach other began to grow and grow.

 ** _"Savages! Savages!"_** growled the Indians.

 _ **"Now it's up to you, men!**_ " sneered Sneekly.

The warriors danced to the beat of the war drums, the settlers aimed their torches high!

 _ **"Savages! Savages!**_

 _ **"Barely even human**_

 _ **"Now we sound the drums**_

 _ **"Of**_

 _ **"War!"**_

* * *

In the forest, Cassandra was all by herself, sitting on a tree stump.

She felt lost, she followed the wrong path.

 _ **"Is there nothing I can do?**_

 _ **"Will this really be the end?**_

 _ **"Is it only death that waits**_

 ** _"Just around the riverbend?_** "

Tears ran down her face.

Rocky, Muttley and Snowball were close by, pacing back and forth.

Then, they heard two voices.

"Muttley!

"Snowball, Rocky!"

Out of the shadows came Rapunzel and Eugene.

"Where's Cassandra?" asked Rapunzel.

Rocky chattered and pointed to the tree stump.

"How long do you think she has been there?" wondered Eugene.

"I don't know, Eugene" said Rapunzel. "But Cassandra is my best friend, I hate to see her sad like this."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah" agreed Muttley. "Me too."

Then, Cassandra saw her friends and Eugene and got up from the tree stump.

"Hey, are you okay?" asked Eugene, trying to be friendly.

Cassandra didn't respond.

"I didn't mean to kill him, I meant to stop the fight."

Still Cassandra didn't respond. All she saw was a murderer.

Rapunzel stepped up to help.

"Cass, I know I followed you and I shouldn't have." she said.

"I thought people like Eugene were savages and his people believe we are. But then, you met Dastardly and I realized I was wrong about them. Cassandra, please, I know we can't turn back time, but at least let Eugene and I make it up to you."

Cassandra then turned her head.

"It's not your fault, Rapunzel" she sniffled. "It's mine. They're going to kill him at sunrise."

"We have to stop them" said Rapunzel, trying to be encouraging.

"I can't. I followed the wrong path. I feel so lost."

Muttley whimpered and cuddled against Cassandra.

"Lost? Lost?" whined Snowball before wailing.

"Oh, it's hopeless! Completely hopeless! Poor Cassy! Goodbye, Varian! And goodbye, Dick Dastardly!"

He wailed hysterically before Muttley slapped him to get him to shut up.

And then, Rocky's eyes widen. He had an idea. He ran off.

When he came back, he handed Cassandra something he stole earlier.

"What is this?" she asked.

"It's a compass" answered Eugene.

"A compass?"

As Cassandra stared at Dastardly's compass, the arrow slowly started to spin.

"Spinning arrow" she muttered.

It hit her. It's the same spinning arrow from her dream.

"Cassandra...?" Rapunzel gasped.

"I was right" smiled Cassandra. "It was pointing to him."

Just like in her dream, the compass' arrow began to spin faster and faster.

But then, Eugene saw something.

"Uh, ladies? I believe the day is breaking" he said.

"Sunrise" Cassandra realized.

That was when Grandmother Ruth emerged from the tree and spoke.

"It's not too late, my children" she said sweetly. "You have time, just let the spirits of the earth guide you."

The compass arrow spun faster and faster and faster and then finally, it stopped pointing towards the sunrise.

It was clear to Cassandra. She now knows her path and she must follow it.

She, Rapunzel and Eugene shared determined looks. They were ready.

* * *

 _ **To be continued...**_


	15. Final Confrontation

Sneekly, dressed completely with heavy armor and weapons, led all of the settlers toward their destination; to rescue Dastardly and kill the 'savages.'

 _ **"This will be the day"**_ sang Sneekly. "Let's go, men!"

Meanwhile, the Indians awoke to the sun rising.

 ** _"This will be the morning"_** sang the Chief. "Bring out the prisoner!"

Dastardly was thrown to the ground and two warriors grabbed him by the arms so he couldn't escape.

 _ **"We will see them dying in the dust!"**_

Seeing this, Cassandra growled with fury in her eyes.

 _ **"I don't know what we can do**_

 _ **"Still I know we've got to try"**_ she sang fearlessly.

Rapunzel and Eugene were worried about Cassandra's determination as they raced down the mountain and through the trees.

But the settlers and Indians marched through the forest, all were ready for a blood shed war.

 ** _"Now we make 'em pay!"_** shouted the settlers and Indians in unison.

 _ **"Eagle, help my feet to fly"**_ sang Rapunzel breathlessly.

 ** _"Now without a warning"_**

 ** _"Mountain, help my heart be great"_** Cassandra huffed.

 _ **"Now we leave 'em blood and bone and dust"**_

Throughout the forest, the world seemed like nature has fled. But, Cassandra remembered what Grandmother Ruth said 'someone has to start a ripple.'

 _ **"Spirits of earth and sky**_

 ** _"please don't let it be too late!_** " sang Cassandra, almost panicking.

The three ran fast as they could as the two enemies got closer towards a cliff in the middle of the forest.

 ** _"They're just a bunch of dirty, stinking_**

 ** _"Savages!_**

 ** _"Savages!_**

 ** _"Demon!  
_**

 ** _"Devil!_**

 ** _"KILL THEM!"_** bellowed Sneekly.

 _ **"Savages!**_

 ** _"Savages!_**

 ** _"Oh, what are we waiting for?_** snarled Sneekly.

Time was running out for Cassandra, Rapunzel and Eugene as they heard these cruel words.

 _ **"Destroy their malicious race 'til there's not a trace left**_

 _ **"We will sound the drums of war!**_

 _"How loud are the drums of war?" Cassandra sang to herself._

The two enemies sang as they came face to face with each other.

 _ **"Now see what comes of trying to be chums"**_ sang the settlers

When the Indians reached the cliff, they threw Dastardly to the ground.

 _ **"Now we sound the drums of...**_

Feldspar handed a club to the Chief.

The settlers stopped and gasped in shock.

Sneekly quietly snickered, his plan was about to proceed and all the glory and gold would be his.

 _ **"Is the death of all love carried in the drumming of...**_ "

Cassandra ran ahead of her friends towards her father as he raised his club, ready to strike Dastardly to death.

He swung his club and...

 _ **"WAR!"**_

"NO!"

The Chief pulled his club back.

Cassandra had thrown herself between her father and Dastardly.

"Kill him and you'll have to kill me" she said slowly.

"Cassandra, stand back from that savage now!" the Chief ordered strictly.

"No, I wont! And he's not a savage. I love him, Father."

This shocked the Indians and the settlers.

Then, Rapunzel and Eugene stepped out.

"And I love this man" she said proudly.

"WHAT?!"

"Indians cannot love a savage!" cried Feldspar.

"Finally, something we all can agree on" nodded Fred.

"He maybe different, Feldspar, but he's still the same to me" frowned Rapunzel.

"And Rapunzel might be a native, she's just like us" Eugene said in agreement.

Whispers spread across the two sides, they thought it was impossible.

"Look around you!" glared Cassandra to her father. "The path of fear and hatred has brought us here. I chose my path, Father. What will yours be?"

The Chief looked around, both sides were ready to attack each other.

He did something that surprised everyone. He was listening with his heart.

And then finally, the Chief rose his club in the air.

"My daughter has spoken with wisdom beyond her time" he announced. "We have all come here with anger within our hearts, but she comes with courage and understanding. So... from this day forward, if there's to be more killing..."

He placed his club down.

"...it will not start with me."

Cassandra and Rapunzel smiled in amazement.

Then, the Chief turned to one of the warriors.

"Release him" he ordered.

The warrior nodded and broke the rope around Dastardly's hands.

Dastardly got up and rubbed his wrists, then approached Cassandra.

"Are you all right?" she asked.

"I think I've got a sore head from lying on the edge of the cliff" Dastardly responded.

Cassandra chuckled and then they embraced.

Proud of their friends, Rapunzel and Eugene smiled and then kissed.

Seeing the romance before them, the settlers slowly lowered their guns and the Indians lowered their bows and arrows.

But, Sneekly, his heart filled with greed, was annoyed by this event.

"Now's our chances, boys!" he shouted. "Fire!"

"No!"

"What? Did? You? Say?"

Fred slowly approached Sneekly with angry eyes.

"They let Dastardly go!" he said.

"Yeah, and Flynn loves his girl!" added Barney.

"They don't wanna fight!" Luke frowned.

Sneekly refused to believe them.

"Don't you see? It's a trick! Fire!" he ordered.

But, the settlers wouldn't budge. They all glared at Sneekly.

Seeing that his plan might fail, Sneekly took a gun from one of the settlers.

"Fine!" he snarled. "I SHALL FINISH THIS MYSELF!"

Muttley's ears perked up.

Dastardly and Eugene heard this and they both realized that Sneekly was going to shoot the Chief.

Without even thinking, Muttley rushed over and bit Sneekly on the leg.

Dastardly tried to push the Chief out of the way.

"NO!"

BANG!

The gun fired, but it didn't hit the Chief, it hit Dastardly in the leg.

"Dick!" gasped Eugene.

Cassandra ran to Dastardly's side and checked his leg.

Sneekly tried to shake Muttley off him.

"Get off me, you confounded mutt!" he ordered. "I am your master!"

"Rassa frassa not anymore!" growled Muttley.

Finally, Sneekly shook Muttley off his leg and charged toward the Chief with his gun, but Cassandra blocked his weapon with her father's club.

"Get out of my way, savage" snarled Sneekly.

The crowd watched as Cassandra and Sneekly stared at each other as if it were a staring contest.

"I am not a savage" answered Cassandra coldly.

She threw Sneekly to the ground and he ran down the cliff like a coward.

After a moment, Dastardly slowly approached Cassandra and the two smiled at each other.

But then, Cassandra saw something and pushed Dastardly down.

"Look out!" she cried.

They ducked as Sneekly tried to shoot them, but he missed.

But before he could shoot again, Eugene pushed Sneekly down.

"You shot our captain!" he glared.

"He stepped in the way, Rider!" lied Sneekly. "It's his own fault!"

This made the settlers mad and circled around Sneekly and Eugene.

"Dastardly and Flynn were right all along!" shouted Fred.

"We shouldn't have listened to a cotton pickin' greedy monster like you!" agreed Luke.

And then, the settlers joined Eugene to dogpile Sneekly.

"Traitors! Unhand me I say!" Sneekly roared.

Eugene pulled himself out of the dogpile and stood by Rapunzel's side.

"Put him in chains!" he ordered.

Sneekly tried to fight the settler's strength, but he found himself weak against them.

But he was able to yell as loud as he could to shout at Eugene.

"I'll see you and your little friends hang for this!" he barked.

Eugene paid no heed though.

"Eugene, mind if I..." Rapunzel asked.

"Ladies first" Eugene insisted.

Rapunzel was delighted and slammed her frying pan to knock Sneekly unconscious.

"Frying pans. Who knew, right?"

As Sneekly was dragged away, Eugene and Rapunzel gasped and then raced toward the cliff where Cassandra and the Chief examined Dastardly's shot leg.

* * *

Later, the settlers were setting up for the trip home for the ones who want to return to London.

"Is he gonna make it, Flynn, I mean Eugene?" asked Fred.

"Well, the sooner he gets back to England, the better" nodded Eugene.

"But the wound wasn't that bad" protested Barney.

"I know, but we don't have the tools and neither does the Indians."

Fred and Barney sadly agreed that it was the right thing to do for Dastardly.

Then, Luke approached them.

"Hey, y'all!" he cheered. "The ship's almost ready. We're finishin' the last bit of cargo."

As mentioned, Blast and Meekly threw the chained and gagged Sneekly into a rowboat where the Bully Brothers, who were also chained and gagged, sat in, with Klunk at the oars.

Sneekly started to scream despite the gag around his mouth.

"Blast! Cheat! Foul! How dare you! Unchain me at once, you idiots! I'll have your heads for this!"

Zilly and Klunk laughed as Sneekly's boat was pushed into the water.

"And he came so highly recommended" teased Zilly.

Klunk nodded with agreement.

* * *

 _ **To be continued...**_


	16. Farewell

Dastardly laid on a bed-like tarp since his leg was shot by Sneekly.

He was waiting for Cassandra.

Then, Eugene kneeled down close to him.

"The ship's almost ready, captain" he smiled. "We'll lose the tide if we don't get you on board."

But, Dastardly stopped Fred and Barney before they could lift him off the ground.

"No, not yet" he said softly.

"She said she'd be here any minute now."

Then, Eugene looked up and saw something.

Emerging from the fog was the Indians, led by Cassandra.

As the young Indian princess walked among the settlers, they lowered their hats in respect.

Dastardly weakly lifted his head and smiled to see Cassandra.

Almost nervous, Eugene lowered his hat and spoke with Cassandra.

"I'm afraid going back is his only chance" he said. "He'll die if he stays here."

Cassandra then placed a hand on Eugene's shoulder, smiling lovingly.

"I forgive you" she whispered.

Then, she kneeled close to Dastardly and handed him a bag.

"It's bark from Grandmother Ruth's tree" Cassandra smiled. "She said it would help with the pain."

Dastardly placed it on the side of the tarp.

The Chief then approached Dastardly and placed a quilt over him.

"You are always welcome among our people" the Chief said proudly. "Thank you, my brother."

Cassandra felt proud of her father.

Suddenly, Snowball bounced on Dastardly.

"Hey, Dastardly, how's that leg of yours?" asked the bunny.

"Fine, but I thought you didn't like strangers" Dastardly replied.

"Aw, suck it up. I ain't the same bunny no more."

Then, Rocky and Muttley showed up.

Panting, Muttley handed Dastardly his hat.

"Thanks, Muttley" smiled Dastardly, petting him. "You're a pal."

Rocky then licked Dastardly's hand and waved 'bye-bye.'

Cassandra chuckled at Rocky's cuteness, then turned to Dastardly.

"What happened back there..." she said. "was remarkable."

"Not as remarkable as you" replied Dastardly. "You took on Sneekly."

"He was going to harm my father and my people. I couldn't let him."

Then, Cassandra felt torn inside.

Dastardly saw this and tried to cheer her up.

"Come with me?" he asked.

Hearing this, Cassandra felt conflicted of her path.

 _Should I stay with my people or go with Dick?_ she thought to herself.

She looked between the sailors and her people, then tears came to her eyes.

"I'm needed here" Cassandra answered.

"Then, I'll stay here with you" Dastardly insisted.

"No! You have to go back to England."

"I can't leave you."

"You never will. No matter what happens, Dick Dastardly, I'll always be with you... forever."

The two sadly smiled, knowing they have to part. Then, they kissed.

Rocky chattered sadly and hugged Snowball.

Muttley whined.

Fred and Barney lifted Dastardly off the ground and carried him away.

Cassandra felt terrible inside, but it was the right thing to do.

Rapunzel started to cry, but Eugene came to her side and hugged her.

"Good luck, sir" said Barney helped Dastardly into a rowboat with Fred and Muttley.

"Godspeed, Dick" Eugene waved.

Rocky and Snowball ran to Cassandra's side, sharing her feeling.

As the ship began to leave, Cassandra suddenly ran through the forest to the cliff.

Rapunzel and Eugene approached from behind her, watching the ship leave.

The wind sang through the trees and it blew across Dastardly's face and into the mainsails.

Dastardly could see Cassandra and their friends on the cliff and waved goodbye.

Cassandra, Rapunzel and Eugene waved back.

Then, Rocky and Snowball ran up to Cassandra's feet, staring at her.

But Cassandra knew one thing, she will never forget Dastardly. And her legacy would live on.

 _ **The end**_


End file.
